Sculpt Roidmude
Roidmude 084, originally a Spider-Type Combatman, evolved into the Sculpt Roidmude in-between the time he and the other Roidmudes were revived and the current events of the Kamen Rider Drive/Equestria Girls/RWBY crossover fanfic A Golden Drive Through Equestria. Profile *'Fanfic:' A Golden Drive Through Equestria. *'Episodes': 3, 9 *'Motif:' **Low-Class: Spider-Type **Advanced: sculptor, sculpture, sculpting equipment, Statue of David *'Human Form/Synchronize:' While he still goes by the same human form he had in Kamen Rider Drive's third episode, he goes by a new name: Michelangelo Jones. *'Destroyed By:' Ross Roosevelt (First body), "The Dragon" (Second Body and Core) Character History Somewhere between his resurrection and his occupation in Academia City, Roidmude 084 evolved into the Sculpt Roidmude. There, along with the Voice Roidmude, set up a small operation in the Canterlot Art Museum, not unlike his teacher's previous antics. From there, they silently kidnapped women, with Voice luring them in and Sculpt trapping them in sculptures. However, upon attempting to convert a class of girls into statues, he encounters Kelly Randall. While she was no match for Voice's hypnotism, an incomplete LockVehicle dropping onto the floor caused her to snap out of it and fight as Gold Drive. Ross Roosevelt, the Roidmudes' newly appointed Grim Reaper entered the scene and fought off Kelly while the two Roidmudes ran off. However, Kelly caught up to them thanks to her newly attained ride, the SunDriver. Sculpt ran off, leaving Voice to be finished off by Gold Drive. However, Sculpt ran into Judge, who called him out on attracting too much attention to him and leaving Voice for dead. He then had Ross destroy his body and trap his Core inside an iPad, slating him for a reset. He eventually did reset into a police officer. After the battle with the Tornado Roidmude, Sculpt was found and killed by a Grim Reaper that replaced Ross. He died, warning Ross and Kelly of this new Grim Reaper, referring to her as "The Dragon". Personality After attaining his Advanced Form, Sculpt speaks a lot more confidently, though he makes it a point that he's now more than Paint's student. However, when he is about to get attacked or killed, he will often cower his way out, such as creating false bodies of stone to use as shields or outright throw other Roidmudes under the bus. Powers and Abilities While he isn't seen in his Low-Class Roidmude form, he is seen in his Advanced Roidmude form.' '''Here are the powers unique to him. *'Data Entrapment: He is able to encase people into a statue in the same method that Paint would preform on his victims. He can also store the data into his hand for a short time before he has to offload it somewhere else. However, without proper energy, the statues will break down and the victims inside will be free. *'''Sculpt Projectiles: He can fire off hardened pieces of clay and can also create stone statues of himself to throw off people. Notes *As speculated on his Wiki page, his Advanced form is indeed not a replica of Paint's form, as while they both function and look the same, Sculpt works through sculptures while Paint works through paintings. Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Human Monsters Category:Roidmudes Category:Spider Monsters Category:A Golden Drive Through Equestria